


The Brainwashing Incident

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: Robbie hypnotizes Sportacus so that he'll leave Lazytown. Teen rated just to be safe... It's probably actually going to be G-rated. Robbie is actually kind of villainous in this one. He's still a softie in many ways though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I finally have some time off of school. This one isn't as planned out but I hope you like it. If there are some similarities with my other fics in the first chapter it's because I found this idea I had written out a long time ago and this is just me basically extending it. I may have used some minor details in the other Fanfics but I'm not sure. Any similarities should be gone in the next chapter.  
> By the way, I know this isn't how hypnosis really works but it's set up in a world based of a children's health program, okay? xD  
> I wonder if there are even people still here to read this. I know I stay attached to fandoms way longer than most people :0 I still love all of my past fandoms and come back to them.  
> Feel free to point out mistakes in the comments  
> I will try to fix up any mistakes and check for them tomarrow.

               Robbie Rotten stomped back to his favorite chair while mumbling complaints to himself. Another unsuccessful attempt to get rid of the local hero had the villain disappointed and feeling like a failure. Tired and defeated, he really had no idea what he would try next, even though he was angry and already ready for his next scheme.

               He had tried practically everything besides asking Sportacus directly. Heh, as if he would somehow listen.... Wait a second... "That's it! I'm a genius!" the villain exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.He knew what his next scheme would be. He could brainwash Sportaflop into leaving.

               Robbie sat back down and quickly ordered a book on the telephone with super speedy delivery. Within seconds, a thick book titled "The Art of Hypnosis" landed in his lap.

               He opened the book and quickly began to binge read. He scanned every page with his eyes and absorbed the knowledge. In one single night, the unschooled yet highly intelligent villain had learned all the information that he needed.

               When morning came, he was fast asleep, only to be woken up by those annoying brats. This was a common occurrence, but today he was extra tired. He had only slept for a few hours. It was a good thing that he was ready to stop it for good this time. He tossed the book aside and pushed himself out of his seat. He then made his way out of his lair to confront the blue jumping freak who was probably to blame for all of the ruckus.

               As he suspected, Sportacus was playing with the children. He was making them laugh and smile and run around. It gave Robbie a headache. He stood up and emerged from the bushes, remembering that he wasn't going to stay hidden this time. "Oh Sportaflop!" he called, not even bothering to try to call him by his proper name to fake being nice this time. They all stared at him and stopped their game but it didn't matter what anybody thought this time. That blue buffoon would be in a trance in a matter of seconds!

               "Hi Robbie." Sportacus frowned and came up to the taller man. "What's the matter?" Even the usually oblivious elf could tell that Robbie was very tired, which couldn't mean anything good. "Oh, there is no issue at all this time. I was just wondering if you could take a look at something for me. I think I may have gotten something  in my eyes.

               "Of course, Robbie." Sportacus said. He was always there to help anybody in need. "I don't see anything unusual... Which eye am I supposed to be looking at?" Sportacus asked when suddenly, the villain's eyes changed. They were still tired, but his irises became entirely grey with purple swirls, including where his pupils should have been. The sports elf stared in bewilderment. Were any of the kids seeing this or was this some sort of illusion? He felt like he was a deer in the headlights. He didn't know what was going on but he could tell that he was losing control somehow and he couldn't look away.

               The hero's grip loosened on the ball. He dropped it and it bounced on the ground a couple of times until it came to a stop. Robbie smirked, knowing that his nasty plan was beginning to work. He spoke in an unusually sweet voice and an almost mocking sort of tone. "I'm glad to hear that. I actually also came here because I would like to talk to you in private. Come with me to my lair, won't you?"

               "...Okay." Sportacus answered, finally looking away from the villain's eyes. The children objected immediately. They didn't see what happened with Robbie's eyes but they could tell that something was up. "No no no!" They all began yelling.

               Ziggy gripped onto Sportacus' pant leg. "Please Sportacus! Don't do it! He's only going to trick you!"

               "This is the worst idea that you've ever had!" Stingy agreed. "Stop being so irrational! You can have your conversation here in front of all of us! If Robbie isn't up to any trouble, he should have nothing to hide!"

               None of what the kids said mattered to Sportacus in his current state though.

               "I'm sorry kids," the hero said in a strangely monotone voice. "I have to go with Robbie for a little while." He then added in a more normal voice, "You guys can play without me for a while."

               "...Or maybe they could just stay quiet for once." Robbie suggested, a small growl pleasant in his voice this time. He was giving Sportacus that same strange look again.

               Sportacus blinked. "You're right, Robbie. You kids can stay quiet for a while. I'll be right back."

               The villain grinned wickedly as Sportacus followed him to his lair. Sportacus didn't do any flips or look back at the children. He just followed him slowly like a confused bug drawn to a light.

               "That was really weird..." said Stephanie. She frowned and picked up the ball. "I wonder what Robbie wants with Sportacus. And I wonder why Sportacus was acting so weird."

               Trixie shrugged. "’Could be just adult stuff. They can be weird like that sometimes. My mom tells me not to question it."

               Stingy simply sighed, "How boring... What are we going to do now?"

               "Hmm," Pixel thought aloud, "Well, I do have a really cool video game that we could check out."

               Everyone, with the exception of Stephanie, showed immediate interest. They had already been distracted from what happened. Stephanie was still worried and thought that the whole exchange with Robbie was awfully fishy, but she decided that there was nothing she could do about it since Sportacus said that he needed to go. She decided to just along with what everyone else wanted to do and followed the others. After all, just one day of not playing outside wasn't going to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going pretty much according to plan for Robbie so far....  
> I told you he's be a little bit more evil in this one.... Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. It seems like there are still people in this fandom, which makes me happy. I feel less alone and happy to be contributing something to the fandom again.

Robbie made sure that the kids were gone and that nobody was following before he closed the hatch to his lair. “Yes!” he smiled to himself, dusting his hands off. “I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be able to get rid of that flippity-floppity elf!" The coast had been clear and Spotacus was safely in his lair. For once, everything was going according to plan.

At times like this, even the lazy villain couldn’t help but get a little excited, jumping up and down a little as he circled the hero. "It’s going to be so quiet! I can finally sleep in peace and… Ow!" He yelped suddenly. He had been so excited that he slipped on the floor of his lair again. With how clumsy he was, he should really get this place carpeted. It didn’t help that he was tired this time either.

               Robbie noticed Sportacus, who was just looking down at him with those dumb, hypnotized eyes. "Are you okay?" the sports elf somehow managed to ask Robbie, even in his hypnotized state. Robbie's face heated up a little in embarrassment. Even if he was hypnotized, Sportacus was still looking at him. He knew Sportacus couldn’t judge him right now but he still felt silly.

               The villain quickly sat up to recompose himself. "I'm fine! Stop staring at me! Just be useful and get me some ice or something, Sportaspurt!" Robbie waved the elf off to another room. The hero silently left and then returned with some bandages. He came back and helped Robbie patch up his ankle once told to do so. It still stung where Robbie had scraped his leg. The excitement was gone now. "Could you maybe get me some cake also...?" Robbie whined to the hypnotized hero. Something sweet always put him in a better mood when something went wrong. He watched as Sportacus wandered to the other side of the room again and soon returned with cake.

               The cake made Robbie feel much better. He scarfed it down happily. But after what had just happened, it also made Robbie think.... Now that the hero was under his control, he probably wouldn't be as obnoxious or loud. In fact, it had just been proven that he could even be useful. There was really no rush in getting rid of him in his current state. In fact, it would be a waste if he did.

               Robbie reached up for Sportacus, indicating that he wanted the hero to carry him. "Help me back up to my chair, Sportaservant!" he commanded. Sportacus lifted the villain from the ground obediently and took him to his chair. Robbie tensed up when Sportacus grabbed him at first, but soon relaxed in his arms. This was quite comfy and he didn't even have to walk to his chair anymore. The next few days were going to be good.

               Once Sportacus had lowered Robbie down onto his armchair, Robbie already knew what he wanted the other man to do next, "Ok Sportaflop, now say that sportscandy is gross and that you're a dork!"

               "Sportscandy is gross and I'm a dork."

               "That's right!” the villain grinned, “I'm glad we finally see eye to eye... Now say, 'Robbie is the greatest!'"

               "Robbie is the greatest."

               "Nice..." Robbie smirked, feeling pretty good about himself now. He could really get used to this.... Robbie stretched in his chair and scratched his pronounced chin thoughtfully. Hmm... What else could Sportaflop do for him? His idea seemed brilliant and evil at the time but he knew that he would get bored of just having Sportacus say what he wanted eventually. As he scooted around in his chair, trying to get comfortable, another idea formed in his head. He sat up, leaning forward in his seat so his back wasn't touching the chair anymore and said, "Come here and give me a massage, Sportaservant!"

               When Sportacus complied, Robbie sighed and practically melted against the strong fingers of his nemesis. Sportacus was quite good at this. Maybe there was a use for those stupid muscles of his after all... The villain yawned. He was so comfortable that he began to get sleepy. Soon he was snoring loudly in his seat, his body comically bent forward and his face buried in the fuzzy orange material of his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell that this is one of my less planned Fanfics. I hope you still like it. And yes I know that it's dumb that Robbie doesn't know what's going on in one part but it's supposed to be like the show which is a kids health show.  
> Tell me if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies. I plan to check for those tomarrow but right now I really need some sleep.

               When Robbie allowed himself to fall asleep, he was forgetting an important detail that he read in the book of hypnosis. The instructions had clearly stated that the hypnotist should look their victim in the eye and re-hypnotize them every hour or so, or the victim might begin to wake up from his or her trance.

               Robbie had been asleep for almost two hours when Sportacus began to regain control over his own mind and body. His fingers stopped moving to massage the villain's shoulders and he blinked, looking around in confusion.

               It was a very strange experience for the sports elf. He still remembered everything that Robbie told him to do, but it was as if he had been dreaming the entire thing. He had experienced things like he was an observer, yet somehow didn't have any strong thoughts of resistance while he was under Robbie's spell.

               He was now very much aware though, and even a patient guy like himself couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at what the villain had done this time. Getting your mind and body taken over was not a pleasant experience.  He looked over at Robbie, who was still slouched forward in his chair but now leaning to the side a bit. There were still light bags under Robbie's eyes and he snored softly, mumbling in his sleep.

               Sportacus wondered what he should do. The thought of waking Robbie up did cross his mind, but in the end he decided that the best option would be to just let it go and leave. Robbie looked like he needed more sleep. He could just confront him about this later if necessary. But before Sportacus left, he had to make sure that Robbie wouldn't do this again. He had seen the book of hypnosis on Robbie's nightstand.

               Sportacus tried to be quiet as he extended his arm to pick up the book. When Robbie let out an extra loud snore in his sleep, he quickly pulled his arm back before moving to pick it up again. But then he did it again, and this time he actually sat up. Sportacus quickly stood behind Robbie, crossing his arms. He guessed he would be having a chat about this with Robbie after all.

               It took a few seconds for Robbie to notice the hero, looking left and right before being startled at the man standing behind him. "Oh, there you are, Sportaflop. I was just about to ask you another favor. Go get the TV remote for me, will you?" Sportacus hesitated for a few seconds before moving to go get the remote. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to do one more thing for him.

               Sportacus handed the remote over to the villain. "Robbie you-" he began to speak but Robbie interrupted with his own words.

               "Come here and join me."

               "What?"

               "I'm going to watch a movie until I fall asleep again. I want you to come and join me." Robbie flipped through the options on which movie to watch before choosing one of those romantic comedy movies. "It's probably going to be cheesy, but it's supposed to be a classic.” He explained, “Besides, if I play anything with too much action or to deep of a plot, I probably won't be able to get back to sleep."

               Sportacus couldn’t help but feel slightly surprised. It wasn't sports, but this was the first time in a long while that Robbie invited him to do something. When the villain had suggested that they spend any time together in the past, it had always turned out to be part of one of his schemes.

               This time he was sure it couldn’t be a scheme though. Robbie thought that he was brainwashed so there was no need for any more schemes or tricking him. The villain must have genuinely wanted to watch this movie with him. He silently walked over and joined Robbie on his orange chair. The villain moved over, giving him some space.

               They watched the movie together in silence for a while before Sportacus started getting restless. He wasn’t used to sitting still for this long and Robbie noticed. “What’s the matter with you, Sportaport? You’re all twitchy and weird.”

               “I need to get up and exercise a little bit. I’m not used to sitting down for  this long.”

             “Well I guess some popcorn could be nice. You could go get that for me and stretch your legs.”  Sportacus gave him a strange look so he sighed and added, “And you can _quietly_ do pushups next to me for a little while.”

               “Thank you!" Sportacus smiled and leaped out of the chair with a flip.

               “Sheesh... You actually still want to exercise while you’re hypnotized. Unbelievable...." Robbie muttered and turned back to the TV. Soon, he had a bowl of popcorn in his lap and an exercising sports elf next to him on the floor. It was comfortable, although he still would prefer if Sportacus was sitting down by him.

               “This is really nice, Robbie. I’m still watching the movie while exercising. Isn’t it nice to do things with others once in a while? Maybe we can do this more often?”

               “What?" Robbie scrunched up his nose. "What do you know? You’re hypnotized.” He looked over at Sportacus thoughtfully, “You are hypnotized aren’t you?” This was his first time brainwashing someone, but he did notice that Sportacus was acting different from when he had just hypnotized him.

               Sportacus avoided answering the question directly. Instead, he decided to just pretend to answer the question with another question. “Well, I am doing what you say, aren’t I?” (He felt a little guilty like he was telling a lie, but he thought that this could be an oppertunity to really get through to Robbie.)

               “Well yeah, I guess that’s true...” Robbie agreed.

               Sportacus looked up and stopped doing push-ups. He went over to sit with the villain in his seat again. “Seriously though, what do you think? Isn’t it nice to watch a movie with another person?”

               “I guess…” Robbie mumbled again. “Why are you asking me all of this?”

                “I was just curious. Would you ever consider spending time with other people who are not hypnotized?”

               “No. Nobody in Lazytown would want to watch a movie with me… Not that it matters because other people are too loud anyway.” He snorted, “You’re hypnotized and you won’t stop talking either."

               "Well, maybe if you gave me a chance. I have a feeling that I'd enjoy doing this with you, even if I wasn't hypnotized."

               Robbie rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Can't you take a hint, Sportaflop? Or is your brain too messed up right now to do that? Stop talking so much." 

               Sportacus frowned. "Sorry."

               Well, at least he had tried. He let out a sigh and then another surprising thing happened. The hero felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He tried to look over discreetly, and it turned out that his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him.

                Robbie was leaning against his shoulder a little bit. He could feel his heart skip a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever!  
> I just wasn't happy with it for the longest time.  
> It's a bit weird, but I'm finally ready to post it. Really hope you guys enjoy!  
> I tried my best TTuTT
> 
> ~Nameless Toast Machine

                               When Robbie rested his head on Sportacus' shoulder, it not only made the hero's heart flutter, but also gave the him a stronger feeling of hope that Robbie didn't just want to be left alone like he said he did. It made him think that the villain actually wanted some sort of company in his life. He wondered if there was any way that he could become that company for Robbie.

                              The sports elf slowly reached over and took the villain's hand. He became worried that he may have overstepped his bounds when Robbie flinched. Robbie didn't pull his arm away though, and pretty soon he was squeezing his hand back. This was... really nice. Both Sportacus and Robbie felt very comfortable. 

                               Robbie even started talking to Sportacus again, pointing out little things in the movie and making little comments about them. He hadn't talked to anybody like this in a long time, but since he knew Sportacus couldn't judge him right now, he felt very comfortable.

                               That was until the movie progressed and the characters in the film began to get romantic and kiss. It seemed to made the villain very embarassed and self-conscious of the fact that he was right next to Sportacus, leaning against him like they were a couple. He really hadn't thought this through. He was his enemy and yet he decided to lean up against him like this!

                                Sportacus looked over as Robbie buried his face in his shoulder and hid from the embarrassment. What was happening on screen wasn't really a big deal to him. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, tilting his head to the side. 

                                "Y-Yes..." Robbie managed to choke out. Everything that Sportacus said was getting to him now. Maybe Sportacus really could help him with his loneliness. He'd always secretly wondered what it would feel like. Maybe... Maybe this was his chance. He breathed in, "Um... Would you kiss me?"

                               Robbie's voice was a quiet murmur but Sportacus managed to hear. When he saw the surprised look on the hero's face Robbie quickly tried to take it back, "Uh... I don't know why I said that-" But before Robbie could finish, Sportacus' lips were pressed against his. His eyes widened before fluttering shut. He began to kiss back, grabbing onto Sportacus' shirt.

                               The kiss seemed to last forever and yet felt way too short. When he pulled away and their eyes met, Robbie had to hide his face again because the hero was smiling at him.

                                 His face remained buried in Sportacus' arm for the rest of the film. And as he thought about the kiss, the idea of getting rid of Sportacus was becoming more and more difficult in the villain's mind.

                              He started telling himself that maybe he didn't have to. Maybe he could just keep him like this forever.

                              He could make Sportacus a villain. They could be like evil boyfriends and be lazy, spending every single day of their lives together. But that wouldn't really be Sportacus then, would it? Brainwashed Sportacus wouldn't ever give his own opinion. He would never truly enjoy Robbie's company either.

                             Robbie wondered why that bothered him so much. As if he would ever want Sportacus around while he wasn't hypnotized...

                            He could feel his eyelids grow heavier. Pretty soon the villain was falling asleep again, this time leaning comfortably against Sportacus.  
-  
                              By the time that Robbie woke up, it was beginning to get dark. He would be way off schedule if such a thing actually existed for him. Thankfully, it didn't.  
                              Robbie looked around the room groggily. There was a blanket on him and Sportacus was nowhere in sight. When he started to wake up some more he noticed that his book on hypnosis was gone too.

                              Realization hit Robbie like a slap to the face. Sportacus being gone meant that he must have snapped out of his hypnotic trance. Robbie still had no clue when that happened, but he knew that there was a high chance of Sportacus retaining some memories or while he was under his control. And with everything that had happened- Robbie's face heat up. He wasn't sure how he would face the sports elf the next time he met him.

-  
                              About a week had passed. Robbie didn't even go outside to complain when the kids started getting noisy again. He knew Sportacus was probably playing with them, and the thought of seeing him again made him way too nervous. He couldn't stay in forever though. Eventually, he wanted to go out and get something sweet.

                              Deciding that he wouldn't let something as small as running into Sportaport scare him from going outside and doing what he wanted, he finally ventured outside.  
-  
                              Robbie had successfully purchased some ingredients to bake a small cake and was almost back to his lair when he heard a voice that called him from behind.

                              "Hey Robbie!"

                              The villain stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called. He held the bag of groceries to his chest. He knew whose voice that was.

                              He turned around very hesitantly, only to verify that Sportacus was standing right behind him. He could feel his chest tighten as the sports elf flashed him his classic friendly smile.

                               At least the dork didn't seem to remember yesterday.... Robbie felt so guilty and uncomfortable, but he made himself react.

                              "Hmph. What do you want?" he growled defensively, wanting to get away from Sportacus before his cheeks could become any redder. Thoughts of what happened the other day were filling up his mind and making him feel all weird and nervous. The hero somehow didn't seem bothered by his slightly more awkward than usual behavior though.

                              "I was just wondering if you wanted to see another movie together sometime. I really enjoyed the last one." Sportacus continued to smile.

                              "W-what?" Robbie stuttered. So Sportaflop did remember yesterday then? Why wasn't he acting mad or awkward? Why wasn't he avoiding him? This didn't make any sense! If he had his memory, Sportacus had to have remembered their kiss too, right?

                              Sportacus could tell by Robbie's reaction that he had actually heard him, but he repeated himself anyway. "Would you like to watch a movie with me sometime, Robbie?"

                               He used a gentle voice to let the other man know that everything was okay. He enjoyed their time together and he wanted to spend some more time with him. 

                              "I-" Robbie struggled with his words again. He didn't know what he was supposed to say or do. Sportacus was looking at him. He felt like he was going to explode with embarrassment and awkwardness. "Uhg! Fine! Just- Tomorrow!" the villain finally said and ran away as fast as his long legs could carry him.

                              Sportacus rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Robbie!" he called to the villain who just closed the hatch to his lair. 

                              Sportacus was very excited for tomorrow. If things went well, who knows, he might even return that book to Robbie someday.

 


End file.
